With Betrayal...Comes Pain
by ObsessorCherry
Summary: Hi folks! I'm back w/ another OCC fic of mine! I never COULD stick to the given descriptions -_-; *sweatdropps*. But anyways, Tomoyo skips a grade and and so does Eriol, but she doesn't know that. And she meets this other guy...oops, said too much! Well,


With Betrayal Comes Pain

Two to Love

Author: Rachel An

Disclaimer: CCS…Not…Mine… *gasp gasp* ok, now that I've said that, PLEASE don't sue me, or anything like that! MOU!

Author's Note: Sakura & co. are all about 14 years old. Tomoyo had skipped a grade…but so has Eriol, but she doesn't know that. And also Syaoran has come back to 'fess up to Sakura. They can't hang out together ALL the time anymore, but they have enough on their hands, each pair, I mean. *grins evilly* haaahahahahaha!! ^-^;;; j/k! You peoples probably think I'm officially insane, you are so WORONG! I'm WAY past that point! I'm COMPLETELY insane. Even go ask CCSobsession if you want (yup that's her pen name! Sorry for givin' out your pen name so freely, but I'm gonna get you some readers! If at all possible -_-;) And if you don't mind R&R some of her fics too! ENJOY!  ^.~

"…"=talking

…=thinking

(~…~=dreaming?)

Tomoyo stood nervously stood outside the Tomoeda High School gates with the throng of other students. She had skipped her last year, or what was supposed to have been her last year, at Tomoeda Junior High altogether. The teachers couldn't find anything within their curriculum challenging enough for her to do, so they moved her on. It'll be a lonely year without Sakura-chan… paused her thinking for a brief moment as she still felt a small pang in her heart where Sakura still thrived. Then she thought on, and Syaoran-kun, and E-Eriol-kun. she frowned slightly, why did she feel that fluttering when she thought about him?

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!!!_

The bell rang and Tomoyo sighed, deciding to think about her problems later, she pushed those thought out of her mind and walked into the school.

She had her schedule and everything that she needed, well…almost everything. Everything but a friend. Don't worry, you'll make a few friends eventually. her sensible, optimistic side assured.

*~*~*~*~*

At lunch…

She was trying to carry all her books at once and also trying hard not to drop her lunch bag and forgot to look where she was going. She jerked hard against something…more like SOMEONE! She had bumped into one of the most popular and attractive-looking guys in the school and he was in her grade, in a few classes, stuff like that.

"Oh! Gomen! Gomen nasai! I-I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, embarrassed (a/n: sounds a lot like me ne? hehehe, back to the story). She immediately set to picking up her books and lunch to avoid the staring eyes that plainly implored _How dare you bump into a guy that good-looking? At least the girls were, the guys were gaping at her like she was an angel that had just dropped down from the ceiling. But when she looks, startled, at the person who was handing Tomoyo her Math book, she almost dropped everything she had already picked up. Her face was just inches away, staring into the face of the one she had bumped into. And she gasped softly._

"Here you go, I'm really sorry about bumping into you," the guy said, running his hand through his hair.

"…Oh! I-Iie, it was just an accident and I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Tomoyo replied hastily. He simply nodded at her and they started off to their next classes. Only to find they had the next class together. He offered to walk with just her to their next class and she agreed. All the envious looks of the other girls was making Tomoyo fell awkward.

"Uhh, we never really got properly introduced. I'm Takahashi Yoshiro. And you are…?" Yoshiro cocked an eyebrow, making himself look all the more attractive.

"O-o-oh, D-Daidouji T-Tomoyo," Tomoyo stammered uncomfortably.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Or do something wrong?" Yoshiro asked concerned.

"I-Iie, iie, I am just a bit unsettled by umm…" she gestured at all the deathglares being sent her way. Oh, dammit! Why can't people just leave me ALONE!? Maybe they think I'm good at everything, but WHO CARES!? I just wanted peace and quiet…and someone like Daidouji Tomoyo. Yoshiro thought.

"Go away! All of you! Don't just stand there and gape! Go on! Off to your classes!" he almost yelled in irritation. They had finally reached their classes and the bell rang for classes to start.

*~*~*~*~*

A few months later…__

"Class? We just received a new student also from the feeder junior high school," Reika-Sensei announced, looking pointedly at Tomoyo. "Class, please welcome Hiragizawa Eriol."

And after countless nights of no sleep and under-eating and weakness and shock, Tomoyo fainted.

Hi y'all! It's me, Obsessor*Cherry, again w/ another one of my CRAZY fics! And I warn you! ALL OF MY FICS WILL PROBABLY BE WAAAAAAAAAAYYY OOC! Well, R&R and R&R and R&R and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC! ONEGAI!!!!!!!? If you think it should go and burn in hellfire, then tell me! If you think it is the best thing after sliced bread, the tell me, and if you think somewhere along the lines of "in between" then STILL TELL ME! BYE-BYE!

-Obsessor*Cherry


End file.
